Under DxD
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: You know I thought dying wound be easy just close my eyes and go, but this is what I didn't expect was to be reborn as Asriel Dreemurr in High School DxD of all places and as Issei Hyoudou new 'son', sometimes I really wish fate would stop screwing me, OC-Insert/Asriel, 'Fatherly!Issei slight OOC!Issei, Elements from JoJo' Bizarre Adventures, Pokemon, Digimon


Summary: You know I thought dying wound be easy just close my eyes and go, but this is what I didn't expect was to be reborn as Asriel Dreemurr in High School DxD of all places and as Issei Hyoudou new 'son', sometimes I really wish fate would stop screwing me, OC-Insert/Asriel, 'Fatherly'!Issei slight OOC!Issei, Elements from JoJo' Bizarre Adventures, Pokemon, Digimon

,

Prologue

,

Now you're wondering what's going on right now right? Well my names Asriel (also known as Marcus), Asriel Dreemurr Hyoudou and I'm dying, by a... something I don't really know and I'm in some place called the Kuoh, but let me back up to the point I died.

,

Flashback

,

He had hit the ground really hard Marcus didn't feel anything afterwards, then it was as time started to accelerate, like in a movie he saw people moving his body, cleaning it and preparing it for his funeral. His family was only there for a few moments before he was sent to cremation where his body was burned to ash.

,

Time started to fasten afterwards, he moved away from his grave, at first he saw his hometown from above, the beautiful City with his medieval castle and a few modern skyscrapers. A Moment later he saw Earth itself, a blue marble in the vast darkness of space.

,

He moved away from it until only stars could be seen, then entire galaxies, seconds later he could only see darkness, thoughts and emotions faded and he was happy about it. Darkness was everything he wanted as he felt something pulling him towards a single light.

,

"I grant you a Second Chance" told him a voice, old and deep it ringed inside his very being, "Use it wisely" then he lost himself in the nothingness before he could grasp the meaning of the spoken words.

,

Marcus woke up with a raging headache, though he seemed to not feel anything else, odd, everything was dark and quiet maybe if he-

,

Ping~!

,

Marcus looks down to see a comical Purple Heart floating in front of him, why did it feel familiar to him for some odd reason, but where was it from? Surely he would have remembered seeing something like this.

,

"H-hello?"

,

Marcus swerved to come face to face with a small goat child around the age of eight or nine wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes and blue shorts, the child was looking around fearfully as a red heart appears in front of his chest as well.

,

"Yeah kid you alright?" Marcus asks the small child, who jumps slightly and turns to Marcus

,

"Uh h-howdy I-I'm A-"

,

"Asriel Dreemurr right" Marcus said cutting Asriel off

,

"H-how did-"

,

"-I know your name? Easy there's not many goat children I know and your clothes gave it away" Marcus stated, "Anyway kid my name is Marcus, but I need you to tell me what was the last thing you remember?"

,

Asriel thought about it, "I remember fire and... and... Chara"

,

"Stop! I already know that *sigh* this is troublesome, kid where going to have to work together on this" Marcus said

,

"W-work on what?" Asriel asks

,

"It's possible that someone brought the both of us back from the dead, but my soul is in your body with you AND your soul still here, meaning that I will be here to help or I can just take control of your body if needed"

,

"S-so what do we do now?" Asriel asks Marcus

,

"Easy wake up and read the note"

,

"Wha-"

,

" **WAKE UP!** "

,

Flash!

,

"Gah!"

,

Asriel jumps to his feet and looks around, he was in a room and someone else was there, Asriel quietly looked around the room, Marcus said there was a note to read, taking a step forward Asriel heard a crunching sound from underneath his foot (paw), looking down Asriel sees the note, the goat boy bends down and picks up the note and reads it.

,

 _Dear Marcus and Asriel, if you are wondering what's going on with the both of you well let's just say that I need you both to change some things and you both are my best option in handling this, Asriel at times your are to be Issei's (guy in the room with you at the moment) new son in order to stray from the path he's on, Marcus you are to help Asriel when it's time to fight or political matters that may happen, by the way on the back side is for Issei, now go wake him up_

 _,_

 _~Sincerely Primordial Cosmic God of Chaos and Lust, Infinity_

,

 _P.S make sure Issei isn't a massive perverted_

,

'Well that's odd'

,

 **'(Hello! Hello? Kid can you hear me?)'** Marcus asks

,

'Marcus is that you?'

,

 **'(No it's Santa Clause, who the hell else lives in your body!)'**

,

'Ah! Sorry!'

,

 **'(Anyway go wake up Issei and give him the note)'**

,

'O-okay'

,

Asriel slowly walks over to the sleeping Issei and props himself on the bed, for a moment Asriel didn't know what todo on how to wake Issei up and by looking out side it was probably morning, Marcus gave Asriel an idea, reaching over the goat child grabs a pillow and plops it down on Issei's face.

,

*Silence*

,

 **'(Huh I could have sworn that would have wor-)'**

,

"MGRH!" Came a cried muffle from under the pillow

,

 **'(Never mind)'**

,

Asriel removes his paw from the pillow and jumps off the bed and lands on his feet, Issei's head shoots up and looks around the room in till his eyes fell on Asriel, and he did the only logical thing anyone would do in a situation like this.

,

He screamed

,

Time Skip: Asriel explaining to Issei

,

"So let me get this straight" Issei started, "You and someone else got both resurrected by some unknown being and the other person is stuck inside your body, and this mysterious being wants me to raise you (Asriel) so I can stray from the path I am going on that may lead to my own undoing in the future?" Issei asks the two souled goat monster child

,

 **"(Sounds about right)"** Marcus says through Asriel, his slightly deep voice send chills down Issei's spine

,

"I don't know"

,

 **"(Please Issei, this kid died far too young and both he and I have been given a second chance, and if that note speaks the truth, your probably going to get yourself killed)"** Marcus stated

,

"Man your cold" Issei said

,

 **"(Only to you kid, by the way, where are your parents at?)"** Marcus asks

,

It didn't take Marcus or Asriel to figure out that his parents was a sour subject for him, the saddened look on his face says it all, Marcus sees that look a lot when parents ether don't care for their child or they just keep them around to improve their image with others, possibly their jobs.

,

"I live here alone"

,

 **"(Adopted?)"** Marcus asks

,

"How'd you know?"

,

 **"(Same boat kid)"** Marcus said

,

"Yeah, they gave me enough money to last a lifetime on my own"

,

 **"(That and they wanted you gone)"** Marcus said bluntly

,

"Yeah that too"

,

 **"(You know this maybe fun for the three of use)"** Marcus said, he started to chuckle


End file.
